eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1221 (11 December 1995)
Synopsis A nasty shock awaits Ricky on his return from Paris, Cindy is back with a vengeance and Mark undertakes some private investigations. Pauline wonders if Arthur might be losing his grip. Mark sees the solicitor about Arthur's case, and is told the evidence - the Greek holiday and Pauline's trip to the US. Mark tells her he paid for it, and she says he could make a statement to the police to that effect and it may help Arthur's case. Mark goes to the policewoman who interviewed Arthur and she's remarkably unimpressed, particularly when he tells her he won it gambling, and there were lots of witnesses, but unfortunately, one is in America, one in India and one is his wife. He goes to get Steve as the only possible witness and Steve says he can't jeopardise his licence, as it was illegal gambling and he will lose his job and his livelihood if he admits to this. Mark is very annoyed, and tells Steve rather sanctimoniously what "being a friend is all about". Mark discusses it with Ruth, who has had an incredible haircut. If you thought Nigel had been visited by a lawnmower, and one couldn't have found a worse hairdresser, you were wrong. Ruth seems, rather incredibly for East London, to have found a hungry goat which chewed randomly at the back of her head while she wasn't looking. Or perhaps this is Felix's work, in which case it's not surprising that he has never had a voluntary customer, only passers-by he accosted in the street and offered a haircut. Cindy returns. She's full of sweetness and light and acting like a good little wifey. David tries to chat her up, and she tells him she's not interested. He ignores this and keeps on and on. She tells him he'll have to beg. He sort of begs, trying hard to keep a straight face but not quite managing it, and when he's begged long enough, Cindy laughs at him and walks out. Ricky also returns from France, in the Vic, Phil is thrilled to see him. Nigel tells Ricky he wasn't cut out to be a mechanic, but he's brilliant as a glass collector Grant and Phil look at each other. Ricky goes home and finds Tiffany letting herself in with keys she's just had cut. He's furious and can't find Bianca to ask her what's up. Tiffany has also moved all his clothes out of the wardrobe and into her suitcase, to make room for her own. David notices Pat hiding another brown envelope from the Bristol loony bin and tells her that bills won't go away you know, and she will have to pay in the end. Prophetic words indeed. Clare had another run-in with Felix - she tried to look under the trap door when he had just gone out of from the shop briefly, and he caught her as he returned. She ran away and told Nigel that Felix has murdered his wife and hidden her in the cellar. And that he was nasty to her, so is Nigel going to the police? Nigel goes over the story....so Felix found you snooping about in his empty shop and told you to keep your nose out, right? No, I'm not going to the police, you should keep your imagination under control. Arthur is in prison, and has totally lost his marbles. His cellmate is a hard criminal who is totally uninterested in Arthur, and when Pauline comes to visit he tells her he is no longer sure what is true, and the story the police keep telling him sounds very plausible, so perhaps he did steal the money. He's no longer sure which is the real story. Pauline looks despairingly, and is miserable when she gets back from the prison. Credits Main cast *Todd Carty as Mark *Mark Monero as Steve *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael French as David *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutheon as Tiffany *Sid Owen as Ricky *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *John Pickard as Kevin *Harry Landis as Felix *Marlaine Gordon as Lydia *Selina Cadell as Mrs Stoddard *Marty Cruikshank as D.S. Peters *Ann Tirard as Elderly Lady Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes Category:Check